


Shadow for a Soul

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Within Susanoomon, they could feel the ache of their missing companion even more strongly.





	

They're a cozy little conglomeration of souls  
but the gaping hole in between them  
is painfully _there_. They hold hands  
anyway, shrink the circle down  
but then it's the centre that's dark

And they know. They know  
but they can do nothing. There's no filler  
that will fill that hole in their circle,  
in their meshwork of souls.

They can only pour their thoughts  
and memories, and grace a shadow  
to what should have been  
an entire soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a4 - between 8 and 20 lines poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
